In the United States, the Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) network is being deployed as a part of the Intelligent Transportation System. The DSRC network will enable two forms of communications: vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure. The aim of the DSRC network is to reduce fatalities, injuries, property destruction, time lost in traffic, fuel consumption, among others.
Navigation systems in vehicles allow the user to select routes to best suit the particular user's interests or needs. For example, prior navigation systems are capable of presenting different travel routes and ranking those routes based on the estimated travel time. As another example, prior navigation systems are capable of presenting travel routes that avoid the user incurring highway tolls.
Recreational drivers often desire to select travel routes according to the type of desired driving experience. The present disclosure notes that information embedded in DSRC network infrastructure may be used to enhance a driver's experience through optimization of a navigation route.